


Punch Drunk Love: Triptych

by Alexa C (marylex)



Category: Oz (HBO)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-23
Updated: 2004-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marylex/pseuds/Alexa%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four hits: You hitting me. Me hitting you. Both of us hitting the floor.</p><p>Written for hardtime100's Challenge #63: Punch Drunk Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch Drunk Love: Triptych

_anything worth having ..._

His punch breaks Mark Mack's nose, but it's Chris who ends up poleaxed.

Beecher's been sullen and snappish, but by and large, Chris has been expecting a tedious chase and a boring kill, been expecting Beecher to go down in a folding tangle of limbs and stay collapsed once Chris inevitably manages to get his teeth sunk in.

Watching him now, all savage snarl and flailing hands, Chris can see this one will fight, will thrash against the leash, bare his teeth, lash out. Any victory won't be hollow, won't be a sham.

That will make it all the sweeter.

_... is worth fighting ... _

Chris seems stunned by more than the blow when Beecher's fist connects with his face. Andrew's wide-eyed but no more incredulous than Keller at the change in plans - Beecher can almost smell the shock coming off him.

He feels his lips stretch back in a grim smile. He's wanted this for a while now, has been circling, waiting to rip at the soft belly Chris exposed, that Beecher knows he can reach.

_Keep underestimating me,_ he thinks.

There's a howl trapped in the back of his throat, tearing its way out. He can taste blood on the air.

_... has a price_

_This was inevitable,_ Sean thinks, watching his guys pull them apart, Beecher pinned down and held motionless, Keller howling like a wounded animal as he's dragged away.

Keller's always been halfway feral. Beecher's been kicked too many times with no chance to lick the most recent wounds from the loss of his son. There's always been something savage lurking between them. So it's no surprise to see the latest clash of teeth and scrabble of nails as they fight for purchase against each other - no more than when they've fought to claim and mark each other in the past.


End file.
